Le Projet
by lydiemareedavis
Summary: House is being spied on, where the person has to find out the secret to his success. What happens when House falls for her, then finds out her true identity? What will happen when House gets involved in this ferocious manhunt?
1. PROLOGUE

_**Le Projet**_

(The Plan)

**PROLOGUE**

**Paris, France**

"Would you like a salad with the prawns??" The waiter added with a strong French accent, a kind smile on his face.

Ella nodded. "Yes, thanks."

"And you, sir??" The waiter said, turning towards the well-dressed, but rough looking man.

"Uh, I'll have the spicy chicken with a Greek salad", the man said, looking up at the waiter.

The waiter furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't want any of our Traditional French meals??" He said, slightly confused.

The man glared at the French waiter. "I'm fine." He said calmly. The waiter nodded and walked off suspiciously.

Ella looked at her cousin. "Darrin, you don't have to be so, tense." She said, holding her breath, trying to think of the right word to say.

Darrin narrowed his eyes at Ella. "Ella, since when did you have a say in what I can do and say??" He said, his voice tone getting deeper and angrier.

Ella sighed. "Well, sorry."

Darrin relaxed. "Good, Ella." He said, leaning back in his chair.

The table in the classy restaurant was covered in a white tablecloth, and two candles, one red and the other gold, sat in the middle. It was lit, shining brightly amongst the others throughout the restaurant. Beside the two candles was a champagne bottle. Two glasses were filled with champagne, one Darrin's and the other Ella's.

Ella turned to her left, where the reflection of herself and Darrin sitting at the table was. There was a view of Paris from the window, brightly lit from the several lights on throughout the city.

Ella admired what she was wearing. She wore a red dress. The straps sat perfectly on her shoulders, and the v-neck was subtle, but obvious. She had matching red stilettos on, which she had bought at an expensive boutique in the city. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a bun. She couldn't notice from the reflection, but she knew her deep green eyes were shimmering in the light. Darrin had told her to look nice for the occasion.

Darrin impatiently tapped his fingers on the table. Quickly, Ella's attention returned back to him.

"Ella, you know why I brought you here tonight." He said evenly, more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, I do." She said quietly, so no one could overhear throughout the restaurant.

Darrin's dark brown eyes stared at Ella. They were his fathers. Too much like his fathers. It couldn't be from his mother, because his mother had bright blue eyes. Just like Ella's fathers.

Darrin looked around at the other diners in the restaurant suspiciously. Eventually, after ruling them all out as safe, he leant forward in his chair and spoke in a whisper. "The plane tickets to New Jersey are in my apartment, I'll give them to you later tonight. Your flight is at 7AM tomorrow morning."

Ella shivered at his voice. "Do I really have to do this??" She said, whispering back.

Darrin rolled his eyes. "Only if you want Ray to live." He said, sitting back to an upright position in his chair.

Ray Peterson. Her love. Her fiancé.

Ella nodded. "Ok then."

Darrin looked at Ella. "You have two weeks to get those files. If you don't, then say goodbye to Ray." He said, in a soft tone.

Ella shuddered. She didn't want to even think about that happening. Tears welling up in her eyes, she clenched the tablecloth slightly. "Darrin, why do I have to do it??"

Darrin sighed. "Ella, you're the only one that can do this. You have the charm and looks to get this Dr. House even close enough to showing you his secret to his success."

Tears fell down Ella's eyes. "Darrin, why do you need to know this??"

"We've gone over this several times. If we get the secret to how he's so smart, and how he can solve all these rare cases, we will be millionaires. Well, I will." Darrin said, his voice slightly rising with excitement to the thought.

After a moment or so of silence, Darrin continued. "When you arrive in New Jersey, you are to receive a hire car from the airport. From there, you will be addressed to your apartment, where you will be staying for a while. Then, you are to go to the hospital, called PPTH. You are to go to the boss's office, Dr. Cuddy, and present yourself as a medical student."

Ella raised her eyebrows. "But I don't have any medical knowledge, I can't be a medical student!!" She said, confused about her orders.

Darrin laughed. He put his hand in his pockets for a few moments, then pulled out a mobile phone. He pushed it along the table, and Ella grabbed it. "That's why you're going to be calling your lovely fiancé, Ray. Thank goodness he's a surgeon."

Ella sighed in slight relief. "Alright, I get you."

"Well then, great." Darrin said, standing up. "I'm going, come by my apartment at 8PM and grab the tickets."

Ella looked up at Darrin. "Alright then." She said quietly, as Darrin placed a $200 dollar bill on the table.

Ella sat in silence as she watched her cousin walk off. As soon as he was out of sight, she sighed. Her head in her hands, she started crying.

_This wasn't fair. But she had to do it._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Princeton, New Jersey**

It was 9:30AM. Having just arrived at the apartment provided for her, Ella was feeling slightly better about the situation.

Ella was shocked by the apartment. It was small, and barely had any room for her to walk around. As she first walked in, to her left was a small table with two chairs. There was a fridge, and two little tables for her to prepare meals. There was a small microwave, which sat on one of the tables.

On her right was a small couch with a TV. It had a little coffee table where she could place drinks and magazines. As she entered the far right room, there was a double bed and a small cupboard. The cupboard only had room for a few pairs of clothes, but it was enough for Ella to live on.

Sighing, she set her suitcases on the bed. Ella sat beside them, and placed her head in her hands. Sitting there for a while, Ella quickly checked the time on her watch.

It was already 9:45AM. She had to be at PPTH by 10AM. Quickly, Ella opened her suitcase and grabbed all her pre-folded clothes. She quickly shoved them in the draws of the cupboard, and sat the suitcases beside it.

She pulled out her fake medical certificate, which she still wondered how Darrin had made it. Hesitantly, she grabbed the keys for her hire car and left the apartment, locking the door behind her.

* * *

"_Darrin, please don't make her do this. I love her."_

"_She has to. For the sake of the company."_

"_What company??"_

"_You know, mine and Zia's. You know we've been selling drugs throughout the world."_

"_Whatever, Darrin. Zia and Melanie are very close. Although Zia is helping you, if Melanie finds out, well you're going to be in big trouble."_

"_Don't speak about my sisters in that manner."_

"_In what manner?? I'm just warning you."_

"_Shut up, Ray. You're lucky you're alive here. At least my cousins got some sense to do what I say."_

"_Why do you need this House person's secret anyway?? How's it going to help your drug company??"_

"_Why would I tell you?? Just trust me, if we find out how he's so smart at medical research, we could always try it on the business perspective. We don't have to just sell drugs. We can sell Dr. House's secret. This can be the beginning of the growth of our company!!"_

"_Does Ella know about this??"_

"_Not yet. So far she doesn't even know about this business. But she will once she's done this mission, and then she won't have a way out of it. She wouldn't want to bring the police into it once she's involved."

* * *

_

"Miss Ella Runn??" Cuddy smiled, her door slightly open, just enough for her head to poke out.

Ella nodded. "Yeh, it's me."

Ella was wearing denim jeans and a dark blue v-neck t-shirt. She had her long, dark brown hair out. She looked casual. She liked it that way more.

"Come in, please." Cuddy said opening the door wider so Ella could enter.

Standing up, Ella entered Cuddy's office. She closed the door behind her, and sat on the seat opposite to where Cuddy was sitting.

Cuddy smiled. "Good morning, how are you??" She asked sweetly.

"Great, and you??" Ella answered, in a similar tone.

"Very good. Now you've sent in an résumé to work as a medical student??" Cuddy asked, looking at the file, as if to confirm.

Ella nodded. "Yeh, I have." She said nervously.

Cuddy looked at Ella. "I'm sorry, but I can't interview you for this job. Considering Dr. House will be your boss, you will have to have an interview with him to determine whether you will get the job." She said, her tone now more serious than before.

"That's fine." Ella said, noticing how this was getting easier for her.

Cuddy stood up. "Great then. I'll lead you to Dr. House's office, where you will get your interview."

Ella stood up, and followed Cuddy, who was now walking towards the door. As she opened the door, Cuddy stood aside, letting Ella walk through first.

As she walked through, Cuddy now behind her, Ella smiled. _Now she was going to meet the all famous Dr. House.

* * *

_

"There you go. Good luck", Cuddy said, standing in front of House's office. She smiled sweetly at Ella.

"Thanks, Dr. Cuddy." She said, as Cuddy walked off, back to her office.

Ella took a deep breath, then knocked on the door. As she knocked, she had a chance to have a look at who House was.

House was sitting on the seat in his office, throwing a ball in the air and catching it. His feet were propped up on the table, and he looked relaxed.

Ella smiled. A relaxed Doctor was always better.

House turned to Ella. Raising his eyebrows, he looked at her for a few seconds, then went back to concentrating on the ball.

Quite insulted, and shocked, Ella hesitated. _Maybe he wasn't like she thought._

After waiting for a few seconds, Ella had a thought come to mind. She had to get this job. Even if this meant having to being rude to people. Anyway, she didn't deal with people messing her around. She always got them back.

The bitchy side of Ella kicked in. She took in another deep breath, and exhaled. Ella opened the door friskily, and entered House's office.

"Hi, Dr. House." She said confidently, as she closed the door behind her. She walked up to the chair opposite House's, and sat down on it.

"Did I say you could come in??" He said, slightly annoyed, but also slightly amused by her sudden act towards him. House chucked his ball in the air.

Ella shrugged. "You knew I was there, I saw you look at me."

House caught the ball. "So is it the new custom?? If you look at someone, they're welcome to invade your privacy." House tensed his eyebrows sarcastically. "Just as long as you look at them." He continued.

Ella rolled her eyes. _This guy's tough._

"Can we just get on with this interview??" Ella said, getting frustrated.

House glared at Ella. "Stuff the interview. Let's talk about you. Why else do you think you're here?? To talk about me??"

Ella sighed. What was she going to say?? A lie, or the truth?? _The mixed truth._

"Well, my names Ella Runn. I'm 20, and I have a degree in medicine." Ella started.

House rolled his eyes. "Hm, very interesting. A 20 year old with a medical degree?? Either you're a real high achiever or you're lying to me. I don't like liars. They're mean." House said sarcastically, as Ella stared at him.

"I think I'm more on the high achiever side. Didn't seem to lie as a kid, wasn't my thing." Ella said, hoping he would then shut up.

"People change." House said, as he grabbed his cane. He stood up with the support from it, and headed to the door.

Opening it, he stood aside, waiting for Ella to leave. "If you're such a high achiever, then maybe tomorrow you can prove you're smarter than all the other dumb heads I've got working for me." House said, as Ella stood up.

"Thank you", she said quietly, as headed towards the door. Ella walked out of House's office. As soon as she was out, House slammed the door closed, and walked back to his desk.

Smiling, Ella walked away. She had gotten the job. _He was so easy.

* * *

_

House sat on his seat, his legs propped up on his desk again. He grabbed his ball again, and went back to throwing it in the air and catching it. Smiling, House was impressed. Not only with Ella, but with himself.

_If only she knew that he knew who she really was. She was so easy._


End file.
